


Almost Human

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Borg - Freeform, Comfort, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Prequel to Secrets, or could be a standalone.  Jean-Luc doesn't feel human after the Borg assimilated him.  Beverly helps him feel human again.





	Almost Human

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during and after The Best of Both Words Pt2. This fic was requested after I wrote Secrets!

Beverly wrapped her arm around Jean-Luc’s back and found a blanket to drape over his shoulders as she ushered him out of Data’s lab and towards sickbay.

“Beverly, I can walk on m own....”

“I know, but I just need to touch you.”  Jean-Luc lifted his arm with the mechanical appendage as if he wanted to caress her cheek and then dropped it suddenly, remembering his hand was no longer there.  Or rather, it was there, but it was encased under the Borg arm.  He settled on smiling, which looked funny around all the Borg implants.  Beverly wanted to grimace, but instead she smiled back at him.

Once they reached Sickbay, Beverly ushered him into a private room and had him get onto the biobed.  “Oh, Jean-Luc...this might take a while.  Would it be ok if I get Alyssa to assist?”  Jean-Luc frowned, but then gave his consent. He didn’t want  Beverly to run herself ragged, which was exactly what she would do without the assistance of her nurse and friend.  “If you need assistance, yes.”

“Thank you.”  Beverly cut the tubes attached to his face. “I can cut these out without putting you under if you promise to stay still.” 

“I will. Beverly, can you do something about my arm first?  I feel....well, I don’t like looking at it this way.”  Beverly sadly smiled at her Captain and best friend. “Of course, Jean-Luc.” 

Fifteen minutes later and his arm was being bathed in the light of a regenerator beam while Beverly worked on the attachments on his chest and head.  She gingerly pried the half-helmet off his face and winced at the state of his skin underneath.  She nodded to Alyssa, who brought over some dermal bandages.  “I’m going to have to bandage your head, Jean-Luc.  I don’t think the dermol regenerator will work on it.” 

“How long will it take to heal?”

“Right now, I don’t know.  A week, maybe longer?  Let’s get them on and then we’ll see.  I also need to wheel you in for surgery soon to remove the rest of the implants.  They are...extensive.” 

“But I’ll be fine?”   Beverly reached down to clasp his free  hand and she gave it a squeeze.  “Have I ever not been able to fix you?” 

It took 12 hours of extensive surgery, but Beverly had finally  removed the final piece of Borg.  She took great glee as she removed the devices and put them in a storage bin for examination by her and Data at a later date.  She took up a vigil at Jean-Luc’s bedside, monitoring his vital signs and bandages every few hours and occasionally taking sips of the tea Alyssa kept bringing her.  Alyssa knew there was no point in suggesting Beverly return to her quarters for sleep, and instead just made sure a comfortable chair was moved into the Captain’s room. 

When Jean-Luc finally stirred, he smiled when he saw Beverly sound asleep in the chair next to his bed.  His movement triggered an alarm and he panicked that it would wake Beverly, but Nurse Ogawa hurried into the room and disabled the alarm.  Jean-Luc tried to speak his thanks, but no words came out.  Alyssa brought him a glass of water and after a few sips he was able to speak. “Thank you, Nurse Ogawa. Has Beverly been here the whole time?”

“Yes, Sir.  She wouldn’t leave your side except to return to her quarters to shower.”

“How am I?”  Alyssa consulted the monitors attached to the biobed. “Better.  Your arm is healed and Doctor Crusher was able to remove all of the implants.”  Jean-Luc went to sit up. “Good. Then I can return to duty.”  Alyssa blushed as the blanket covering Jean-Luc slid off.  “Uhm...Sir?” 

Jean-Luc suddenly realised he was exposed and hurried to cover himself back up. “Sorry, Nurse Ogawa. I wasn’t aware....”

“You had implants in your groin,”  a sleepy voice from the corner spoke up.  Jean-Luc glanced down at his crotch and Beverly chuckled. “It’s fine now.  You don’t think I would leave you deformed, do you?”  Her eyes glittered with mischief and Alyssa took this as her cue to leave the Captain and Doctor alone. 

“I appreciate your thought and concern.”  Beverly smiled.  “Just doing my job.” Jean-Luc caught her hand in his. 

“You did more than ‘just your job’.  Beverly, you saved me.” 

“Couldn’t lose my favourite Captain, could I?”  Jean-Luc still held Beverly’s hand in his as she reached for her tricorder in her pocket to run over him. 

“Am I free to go?” Beverly laughed again.  “Soon, Jean-Luc. Let me examine you and then we’ll see.  Deanna wants to see you, too.”  Jean-Luc grimaced. “I know.  Tell you what,  I’ll make you dinner tonight.”

“So then,  you _are_ going to release me today.”

“I could bring dinner here,” she retorted back. “But I think I can release you after you eat something. Should I go retrieve a uniform for you from your quarters?”

“Please.”  Beverly gave his hand a squeeze.  “I’ll have Alyssa bring you some breakfast while I’m away.” 

###

Jean-Luc was fitfully sleeping. Images of his time on the Borg cube ran through his head and he watched as he shot at people and assimilated his friends.  He assimilated Will Riker,  Worf, Geordi, Deanna, and Wesley before he finally rounded on Beverly.  Jean-Luc woke with a scream as he watched himself lower the drilling device over Beverly. 

Beverly had been sleeping on his sofa and jolted awake when she heard his scream.  She ran into his bedroom and saw him sitting straight up with tears streaming down his face.  “Jean-Luc?”

“Bev...Beverly? Is that you? Are you really here?  I didn’t...I didn’t assimilate you?”  Tears sprung to Beverly’s eyes. “No, you didn’t.  I’m here.  Let me get you a cup of tea and we’ll get you back to sleep.”  He nodded and watched as she left the room to move to the replicator. 

“Tea.  Valerian Root.  Hot. “  She only hoped the tea would help him get back to sleep. 

Jean-Luc took the tea from her gratefully. “Why are you here?”

“I told you last night after dinner I would stay tonight just in case you needed me.”

“On the sofa?”  She smiled.  “Well, I wasn’t going to assume I could sleep here...”  Jean-Luc turned down a corner of the  blanket covering him. “Please.” 

Beverly glanced down at her uniform. “Can I borrow something to sleep in?”  Jean-Luc nodded and  pointed to one of his drawers.  Beverly soon found a spare set of his pyjamas and disappeared into his bathroom to change. When she came out,  Jean-Luc chuckled. “Looks better on you than it does me.” 

Beverly smiled and got into the bed next to her best friend.  It wasn’t the first time they had shared a bed together, but it had been quite some time.  Beverly rolled over onto her side and was surprised when she felt Jean-Luc’s arms come to wrap around her waist.  He buried his face in her hair and started to sob.  “I thought I lost you.” 

“Hey, shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you?”  Beverly rolled over so she could look at Jean-Luc’s face.  She leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. 

“My...dream...nightmare.  I....assimilated everyone.  I was assimilating you when I woke up.” 

“I’m here.  I’m not going anywhere.  I promise.” 

###

Their nights continued in much the same pattern.  During the day, Jean-Luc would resume his usual duties and have a counselling session with Deanna, and at night he would clutch Beverly close as he slept.  Each night, when he woke up from his nightmares, Beverly was with him. 

It was on the third night when he couldn’t get back to sleep he started to talk to Beverly.  Sure, he had talked a lot through with Deanna, but Beverly was his best friend and the woman he loved so the words just flowed out. 

“...and I don’t even feel human anymore, Beverly. I feel like a machine.”  He finished and looked over at her imploringly. 

Beverly did the only thing she could think of.  She leaned over and captured his lips in a tender kiss.  Not the kiss of friendship, but a kiss between lovers.  When she broke off the kiss, she looked into his eyes.  “Now how do you feel?”

“Oh, Beverly....”  Jean-Luc kissed her back and pulled her into his lap, deepening the kiss.  Beverly merely raised her eyebrows when Jean-Luc’s hands slid to her hips and started inching up the nightgown she had worn that night.  When he had the gown up to her chin, he broke off their kiss and moved his lips to her breasts, causing her to moan.  He tugged her nightgown off the whole way and he snaked a hand down her body and was surprised when he didn’t meet the resistance of a pair of knickers.

“I don’t sleep in knickers.”  He raised his eyebrows and grinned.  He rolled them over and continued to explore her body with his lips and fingers.  His fingers brushed against her damp curls and she bucked against his hand. “Yes, oh Jean-Luc...yes.” 

He didn’t need a further invitation and soon she was writhing under his fingers.  She cried out and pawed at his pyjamas.  “Beverly....Beverly...I want to make love with you.” 

“Yes.”  She helped him remove his pyjamas and when he entered her he felt the cacophony of emotions roll over him as he joined with the woman he loved, but would never admit loving.

He reached his climax and helped Beverly reach her own before he collapsed on top of her and gently rolled over with her in his arms.  He kissed her soundly.  She smiled. “Now do you feel human?” 

He could only grin and kiss her temple in response. 


End file.
